cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Armed Forces of Federalandia
The Federal Armed Forces are the military forces of the United Federalandia Republic. They consist of the Federal Ground Forces, Federal Navy, Federal Marine Corps, Federal Airforce,Presidential Security Secret Service Groupe,Federal Coast Guard And Part Of The Freedom Star Peacekeeping Forces Including Federal Police and the Artillery Guidance Bureau. The Federalandia has a strong tradition of civilian control of the military. While the President is the overall head of the military, the Federal Department of Defense (DoD), a federal executive department, is the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. The DoD is headed by the Secretary of Defense, who is a civilian and a member of the Cabinet, who also serves as the President's second-in-command of the military. To coordinate military action with diplomacy, the President has an advisory National Security Council headed by a National Security Advisor. Both the President and Secretary of Defense are advised by a six-member Joint Chiefs of Staff, which includes the head of each of Department of Defense service branches, led by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Commandant of the Coast Guard is not a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. All of the branches are under the direction of the Department of Defense, except the Coast Guard, which is an agency of the Department of Homeland Security. The Coast Guard may be transferred to the Department of the Navy by the President or Congress during a time of war.All five armed services are among the seven uniformed services of the United States; the others are the Federal Public Health Service Commissioned Corps and the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Corps. From the time of its inception, the military played a decisive role in the history of the United States. A sense of national unity and identity was forged out of the victorious Federal-Boisa War. Even so, the Founders were suspicious of a permanent military force and not until the outbreak of World War II did a large standing army become officially established. The Federal Military Policy, created the modern military framework; the Act merged previously Cabinet-level Department of War and the Department of the Navy into the National Military Establishment , headed by the Secretary of Defense; and created the Department of the Air Force and National Security Council. The Federal military is one of the largest militaries in terms of number of personnel. It draws its manpower from a large pool of volunteers; although conscription has been used in the past in various times of both war and peace, it has not been used. As of This Day, the Federalandia spends about $345 billion annually to fund its military forces, constituting approximately 43 percent of world military expenditures . The armed forces as a whole possess large quantities of advanced and powerful equipment, which gives them significant capabilities in both defense and power projection. Former Chief Of Staffs: General Ivy Chang LeeChief Of Staff Of FSPF General Mercedes CristobalCommander Of The FSPF General Sandra Telfairof Defense Category:Military